Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: The Final Adventure/Transcript/Part 2
'''Recap of the previous film''' '''Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's final day together''' '''Where's Lorcan?''' '''Duel of the Brothers''' '''Lorcan's victory''' '''A Surprise Party''' Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are walking home as Lorcan's story has come to an end with a duel. *Lucy Quinzel: Mommy, they are coming! *Harleen Quinzel: Everybody, hide! Cillian opened the door as everybody jumped out and yelled surprise. *Lorcan Darcy: What's all this? *Cillian Darcy: What, This? You don't remember what today is? *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan, today's the one year anniversary of the day we've met, September 25th 2012 - September 25th 2013. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, that means... oh my god! I totally forgotted! why nobody tell me?! *Cillian Darcy: Wait, what is September 25th means? *Lorcan Darcy: Last year was our 16th birthday but we didn't celebrate it because it's the beginning of our adventure stories! *Lilly Darcy: Don't worry, today is also our seventeenth birthday too. *Bill Darcy: Lorcan's leaving tomorrow. *Cillian Darcy: I Know! *Ellie Darcy: No matter what happens, you stick together, like the Three freaking Musketeers! *Lorcan Darcy: Musketeers? Whaddayou mean by that? *Ellie Darcy: I just said we’re like the Three Musketeers – you know, “All for one and one for all.” *Lorcan Darcy: Are you sayin’ that I am Annette Funicello here to wear mouse ears for you? That I am some kind of “Hey there, hi there, ho there, come and join the jamboree!” punk on a kids’ TV show?? Is that what you’re sayin’??? *Ellie Darcy: No! I'm not saying that! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh, you're saying that i am an Musketeer! *Ellie Darcy: Yeah! That's right. Lorcan's going looney. *Lorcan Darcy: LET'S GET THEM, CILLIAN!! Lilly and Ellie are shocked that Cillian and Lorcan are beating the girls up for one last time. Everyone laugh. '''Lorcan feels depressed''' '''Circus Baby's Story''' Lorcan's walking in the city as he sees the school front sign said ''Goodbye Lorcan Darcy, We're going to miss you. ''He feels sad but he has to leave. He sits down and hallucinates Circus Baby. *Circus Baby: Hello Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi... *Circus Baby: I wanted to talk to you on the night of your last day. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay, but i have to leave tomorrow. *Circus Baby: Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long.. only one day. What a wonderful day, though. *Lorcan Darcy: Tell me... *Circus Baby: I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. *Lorcan Darcy: How many? *Circus Baby: Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special, did you know that? *Lorcan Darcy: Like what? *Circus Baby: I can make ice cream - although I only did it once... There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing. My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen? *Lorcan Darcy: Did you... killed her? *Circus Baby: It was an accident. I kept the secret from you three for the entire year and now... It was my choice to tell you. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Baby. I'm not afraid anymore. Circus Baby smiles. Lorcan walked back home and discovers it's nearly 6 AM. He decided to get his things ready for in the morning and grabbed an drink before turning on the tv. '''Goodbye Lorcan Darcy and Hello Lilly Darcy''' Lorcan looking at his street from his living room window and Cillian and Lilly walked to him. *Cillian Darcy: You okay? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I'm just wanna think about my future. *Lilly Darcy: You'll be fine. *Lorcan Darcy: We've travelled across the country, We've travelled through dimensions and now the next adventure belongs to you. *Lilly Darcy: That's right. *Lorcan Darcy: What's your story's going to be about? *Lilly Darcy: My story is going to be, An ultimate trip, Around the World, in different vehicles! *Lorcan Darcy: a trip, around the world?! Cool! *Lilly Darcy: Too bad, you're leaving for your quest. *Lorcan Darcy: I know. but I promise, wherever you go, i'll meet up with you. *Lilly Darcy: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: That's right, sis. Lilly gives Lorcan a hug. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey, it's OK, kiddo. It's my fault, I won't be letting you down again...promise. *Lilly Darcy: Thanks. Lilly smiles. *Lorcan Darcy: And before i go, I have a question for you. A serious, personal question. I'll try to set an example. There's this...person that's really close to you. He's recently been acting...strange, maybe a bit scary. People say he's done horrible things. But...you've trusted him. For all your life. He's been listening to your problems and you really look up to him. Even if this person has made big mistakes in his life, if he does regret it in the end, would you be willing to forgive them if you know who he is? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. *Lorcan Darcy: Would you look past his errors and...try to bring him back into your life? Do you think...you can trust him? No... this will do. *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan it's okay. *Lorcan Darcy: Guys, Thank you so much for being there after this long adventure. This is the end of my story and it's now Lilly's story. Lorcan hears a car horn honking *Lorcan Darcy: Well, My Taxi's Here. I'm Sure Gonna Miss You, Guys. Lilly and Lorcan are having a one last hug before he leaves. *Cillian Darcy: Come on, I'm a man. Men don't hug. *Lorcan Darcy: Darcy men do, you idiot! *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, we do. Cillian join the Darcy Triplets goodbye hug. Lorcan walked to the door with his bag. *Cillian Darcy: Call us when you get to the next town. *Lorcan Darcy: I will. Goodbye guys. *Cillian Darcy: Goodbye. *Lilly Darcy: Goodbye, Lorcan Darcy. Lorcan walked out of the door and go to the taxi, He looked at his house for one last time and go into the taxi before driving off. *Lorcan Darcy: So this is me, Lorcan Darcy... and this is the end of my final chapter. The episode faded to black as the series has ended. ---- Back at the television studio, the presenters are enjoying the film that Lorcan left. * Female Presenter: This is the end of Lorcan's story and now... on second thought, Cillian Darcy has announced it! * Male Presenter:The third and final act of their story is coming and i'm for one can't wait. * Female Present: That's right, a whole new adventure, Starring Lilly Darcy. The television is paused. Cillian and Lilly walking on screen in silenty. * Cillian Darcy: Hey, pssst, hey. Listen we need your help * Lilly Darcy: Lorcan didn't know about the story and thinks it's the end. But we didn't tell him that this isn't. He won't be returning til the epilouge of my story. * Cillian Darcy: So that's where you come in after watching part two of the season finale. But we were too afraid to tell him that there's final few evil that he has to fight but we don't know. * Lilly Darcy: So we're not ending his story early, we're just gonna putting it on hiatus. It's just temporary. * Cillian Darcy: But here's what you can do, the four parter will might be the mini story arc and the first four episodes of season seven of the series, write what it will be about and we'll see what we can try. '''Ending Credits'''